Moored
by WishfulTrance
Summary: What happens when the Dark Ace and Piper are trapped in the same room together...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Snarls

"Well, what do you propose to do now?" The Dark Ace hissed at her, his ruby-red eyes flashing angrily as a growl left his throat.

Piper ignored him, her heart thumping heavily as she looked around, her tooth scraping her warm bottom lip.

_Of all people, why did I have to be stuck with him? _

"_Hello_," The Dark Ace raised his voice, losing his patience. "What. Do. You. Propose. To. Do. Now?"

"I don't know," She snapped, whirling around, her eyes no more than dangerous slits. "And guess why, Dark Ace? Because you're _thick_ little head decided to get us trapped into this room and no one knows we're bloody well here. Okay?"

The Dark Ace snarled at her, "I didn't know this would happen. _You're_ the stupid girl who decided to follow me."

"Whatever," Piper muttered, her focus now on the door in front of her, her thin fingers smoothing their way down the crack. "This is just great. Why the hell did you even come here? It's empty!"

"Oh _indeed_, I apologise for not picking a better room for you." The Dark Ace commented sarcastically, "_Really_. I should have thought of your comfort before planning to kill you."

She glared at him, "Don't try acting smart. In case you forgot," She hiked up her leg to reveal a smooth, toned leg, which Dark Ace couldn't help but look at in interest, and then a holster concealing a dagger: which she removed. "I knew your plan and now- I have your blade." She finished with a bright smile.

"_Wow_," He snapped, irritated now. "Congratulations. What would you like to do then? Stab me?"

Piper turned her head in interest, regarding him seriously with a small smirk rising on her lips: causing the Dark Ace to narrow his eyes at her, resisting the urge to throttle her with his bare hands.

"Great," He muttered to himself, repeating Piper's words. "This is just great."

* * *

"Surely you're useless little boyfriend has realized you've disappeared?"

There was a sigh. "Probably. So?"

"_So_, why isn't he swooping in like the grand hero he always wants to act like?"

"How would I know?"

Dark Ace let out an irritated growl. "Of course, _stupid_ me. The great navigator and brains of the Storm Hawks proves to be the giant disappointment she actually is."

"I suggest you watch it." Came the sharp retort. "Before this blade goes through that smart mouth of yours. And Aerrow isn't my boyfriend."

There was a small phase of silence.

"You two looked as if-

"-We aren't," She informed him shortly, cutting him off. "We never were."

His eyes couldn't help but roam her. "Why not?"

She frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Why. Not." He repeated.

"I don't really know what you mean."

He couldn't help but smirk at that. "Never mind."

Piper rolled her eyes, but said nothing, the sounds of the clicking noises from the Dark Ace's tongue echoing off the walls as he rocked back and forth. She noticed, frowning again.

"Can't you sit still?"

"It's freezing," He snapped at her, rubbing his upper arms. "I'm stuck with you, without a weapon, in a room where no one will ever come near because it's on a side of the fortress that is ignored. So no: I can't bloody sit still."

"If you know it's ignored, why did you come here?"

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, because that's your business."

"…Fine. Whatever."

There was a short phase of silence. Piper looked around the room, letting out a huge yawn as she stretched. The Dark Ace watched her with annoyance, before finally, he let out a small sigh.

"I only came for some… quiet."

"I'd have thought a party held to celebrate the death of all those people was all you wanted."

He met her eyes with a cold gaze. "Think whatever you wish: I don't give a damn." He carried on rubbing his arms, leaning his head back against the damp wall and closing his eyes. Piper sighed, before taking off her sweater and chucking it to him. He lifted it before raising an eyebrow at her. She shrugged.

"I don't want you to freeze to death," She told him shortly.

"Oh how very _touching_," He sneered, but slowly draped it over himself. It was a thin, small piece of material, but he was only taken aback by her changing attitude towards him.

He wasn't used to it.

Suddenly, he thought of something. "Aren't you going to get cold?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. Why?"

"No reason." He replied a little too quickly. "I was just wondering why you'd offer me the only source of warmth you have."

"Are you complaining?"

"…No."

"Shut up then."

* * *

"No way."

"For the love of Atmos, it's a scientific fact. Surely you know-

"-Of course i do, but I'm not doing it."

"Well, let's just freeze to death together then."

"Yes, fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Child."

"Moron."

The Dark Ace gritted his teeth, his fists clenching as he tried to control himself. "Just. Move. Over. Here."

"I gave you my cardigan, didn't I?"

"Oh _yes,_ I'm clearly all toasty inside."

"As am I," She lied, rubbing her arms furiously as her teeth chattered, failing to control herself. The Dark Ace merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm finding this just as hard as you are," He said calmly, trying not to reach over and force her to move towards him. "But it's the only way we're going to keep warm. Now, I don't know about you, but I'd like to live. So grow up, and move over here to me."

Piper narrowed her eyes. "You'll take my blade and kill me."

He counted to ten in his head. "No-o. There would be no point." _Even though I want to do exactly that. "_Not yet anyway. Now_ move_."

Piper sighed, before deciding to oblige him: she stood up, removing the dagger and throwing it to the other side of the room and shuffling over to him hesitantly. Stiffly, he met her eyes, and, slowly, extended his arm out.

"Sit in front," He commanded her, seeing her flinch a little at his harsh tone. He softened a little: but then felt shocked. Why the hell did he even care what she felt? She was there for the purpose of _his_ survival. That was all.

She sat in front as he wished, not daring to touch him. Dark Ace rolled his eyes before sliding his arm around her thin figure, pulling her against him so she was nestled between his legs, her sweet-smelling hair stroking his smooth skin. He tried, but gave in to her, closing his eyes a little in appreciation.

"You're surprisingly warm," The Dark Ace tried to keep the thick growl of lust out of his voice. She was warm yes: but she was also so very _desirable. _Piper: with her soft curves, luscious thick hair and bright orange eyes that had always intrigued him. Piper, the girl who has blossomed into a very beautiful young woman before his very eyes. Piper: the girl whom he now wanted to turn around and claim.

It didn't help that she was pressed against him tightly, either.

"Am I?" She replied faintly, feeling unbearably light-headed. "Good."

He didn't realise what he was doing. The exhaustion was draining any good sense out of him; his long nose was skimming through her hair, inhaling her cinnamon scent with pleasure. His hands were stroking her and before Piper knew it: she had turned her head and let his lips travel down the side of her face gently. She let her head fall back and her heavy eyelids slowly close...

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_"No."_

Piper scrambled up, the warmth of Dark Ace's lips torn from her neck. Her fingers clawed through her hair as she tried to control her shuddery sobs, the tearstain tracks on her cold cheeks glistening through the darkness. The Dark Ace immediately stood up, but then had no idea why: He opened his mouth, trying to say something, _anything,_ to calm her.

"Piper…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed at him suddenly, wheeling around, her eyes bright with threat. "What's your problem?"

"_My_ problem?" He hissed, dropping any feeling of concern for her in a swift second. "_You _were comfortably adjusting yourself into _my_ lap if you remember, or do you suffer from short term memory loss?"

Piper's mouth dropped open. "You-

"-What? I _what_?"

"You… I…"

The Dark Ace almost laughed aloud at the helpess girl before him. "Oh this is too good. You don't deny it then. You're just being a typical little _bra_t, making excuses." He stepped towards her, hunger still strongly apparent in his eyes. "You want me, don't you?"

Piper said nothing.

He lifted his hand to scrape a finger along her chin delicately, making her uncomfortable as his dark eyes roamed her face. She stood still, looking up at him, her chest rising and falling like a silky, small wave.

"I'll take that as a yes," He breathed as his eyes rested upon her full, dusky pink plump lips. Piper swallowed as he leaned in slowly, not quite able to pull back. His lips brushed against hers and she felt them willingly part for him; he tilted his head and took her bottom lip between his own-

"-PIPER."

They jumped apart, both instantly recognising Aerrow's voice: Piper ran to the door, banging on it hard.

"IN HERE. AERROW WE'RE IN HERE."

There was a pause, with nothing but the heavy breathing of Dark Ace heard in the small, dark room.

"_We_?" Aerrow called, clearly puzzled. "Who's with you?"

* * *

Piper burrowed her head into Aerrow's warm neck, exhausted. His arms immediately wrapped around her delicate frame, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"What did he do to you?" He murmured against her temple quietly, his eyes flicking over her shoulder towards the Dark Ace, who inappropriately smirked at him.

"Jealous?" The Dark Ace asked, a satisfied smug look on his face. Aerrow's eyes flashed dangerously- Piper didn't fail to spot it.

"Aerrow, _no-_"

It was too late. Dark Ace felt his head bang against the cold floor hard, the left side of his face burning. He looked up and saw Aerrow standing there, furious, but his gaze moved to Piper: intrigued by Piper's blankless expression.

"We're taking him with us," Aerrow told the rest of his comrades, still glaring down at the Dark Ace. "And we're leaving: now."

* * *

Piper pressed the cool cloth against his head, ignoring his sharp hiss. She moved the cloth to soak it into the warm, salty water before looking up at him, a small smile sauntering onto her lips.

"What?" Dark Ace snarled, trying hard not to wince. "You're not the one that got punched for no reason-"

"-No reason? You asked for it."

"And_ you're_ pressing this cloth too hard into my head."

"Oh _no._ I'm _so _sorry."

He glared at her. "Seems you also lie."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you weren't going out with him."

Piper raised an eyebrow, her eyes narrowing. "With _who_?"

The Dark Ace only looked at her, meeting her gaze. "You know who."

"If you mean Aerrow," Piper put down the cloth and crossed her arms, glaring at him properly now. "Then what difference does it make to you?"

"Only that you don't care for him like you do for, say... me."

Piper's head snapped up, a look of shock on her face. The Dark Ace watched as a pink blush slowly spread over her cheeks and felt his heart flutter a little at the sight. She opened her mouth, only to close it again. He raised an eyebrow, still continuing to watch her in quiet amusement.

"Cat got your tongue?" He couldn't help but finally tease her, a chuckle rising from his throat. Her eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Well, then, what's the problem? I know I have an overwhelming affect on you, but I don't see how you can always manage to find yourself tongue tied."

Piper's eyes narrowed. "I'm not tongue tied-"

"-It's an interesting expression, _tongue tied._ Do you suppose we could use it to describe how _our _tongues-

"-Alright, I get it," She interrupted harshly, gritting her teeth. "Now if you don't stop, you'll find yourself punched again: and hard."

* * *

"Oi," Aerrow walked over to her, taking away her book. "Stop. You need to sleep. C'mon."

Piper moaned, trying to reach for her book as he held it above him. "Aerrow-

"-Do I have to LIFT you?" Aerrow started, sneakily letting his arm slide around her waist before bending down to swiftly grip her tightly and toss her easily over his shoulder. "Oh look, seems I did. Let's go."

Piper groaned complaints into his back, not even bothering to struggle: she was weak and numb with tiredness. Surely but slowly, she felt herself start to drift off, the warmth Aerrow provided starting to make her mind snooze and her tingling eyelids flutter…

* * *

"Junko, you can leave. I'll take watch."

Junko almost ran out, utterly relieved to be leaving a very sullen looking Dark Ace. Aerrow strolled in, spreading some maps on a table before him, humming joyfully to himself. Dark Ace so badly wanted to punch him; but his arms were tied. He was stuck with no alternative but to listen to him.

"You realise there's no point of me even being on here." He started, attempting to distract the leader.

Aerrow barely looked up, lazily shrugging his shoulders as he examined the maps. "If you say so."

The Dark Ace lost his patience and couldn't help but hiss, "_Why_, then, am I here?"

"Because you have useful information for me."

"I'm not telling you a thing."

The Dark Ace had spoken before he could think, and mentally cursed himself for doing so. Aerrow finally raised his head, a smile creeping into his lips.

"Well, thank you for confirming there _was _even anything useful to tell me." Aerrow smirked, putting down the maps to turn to him, his arms crossed. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to get it out of you."

The Dark Ace only sneered at him. "Oh I'm _shaking_."

"Good for you." Aerrow's eyes were now narrowing as he assessed the scruffy Dark Ace. "One more thing," He continued calmly, lifting his head properly. "Stay away from Piper."

The Dark Ace was taken by surprise, but quickly recovered. "What makes you think I'd want to be near that little rat?"

Aerrow raised an eyebrow delicately, but said nothing, merely looking at him, before finally, he spoke.

"Nothing."

* * *

_**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favourites I've got from this so far. Keep tuned! _

_Reviews are always appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you want?"

Piper resisted the temptation to roll her eyes, walking forwards and laying a silver tray on the floor.

"I brought you dinner."

"Oh how _sweet_." Came the sneer before the Dark Ace's head lifted, his red eyes glinting as he surveyed the girl in front of him. "I suppose it's the usual muck that obese wallop makes?"

"Actually, I cooked."

"Oh, really?" Came his curious murmur: he tilted his head in interest, causing a delicate pink tinge to spread in her glossy cheeks. Piper let out a heavy sigh.

"Yes. So just eat it." She told him in annoyance, turning around to head towards the door before his voice commanded her to stop. She did so, turning back around to glare at him. "What_ now_?"

He smirked at her, his eyes twinkling beautifully. "Bring it to me."

Her mouth dropped open in disgust. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Bring it to me," He repeated, the sly smirk on his face never wavering.

Her pink cheeks swiftly progressed to a deep cherry red colour. "I'm not your servant." She hissed, anger flaring up within her. He chuckled a little, enjoying her irritated state.

"No, but seeing as_ I_ can't retrieve my dinner." He lifted the heavy chains draped over his muscular arms a little, before allowing them to drop to the floor with a _thud,_ to indicate their inefficiency. "You'll bring it to me anyway."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Say the magic word then."

At once he lost his smirk and snorted at her, turning his head as if he was now quite bored with teasing her. "I'm not saying a damn thing. Bring me my bloody dinner. Do you want to starve me to death?"

"Trust me, there are a _lot_ of things I want to do to you."

The words were out before Piper could think, and she instantly registered how easily they could be inappropriately twisted: indeed, the Dark Ace's head turned slowly just as his eyes brightened and the corner of his mouth lifted again in amusement.

"_Oh_," His now darkened eyes roamed her body appreciatively as he snickered lightly to himself. "I'm sure there are,_ darling_."

She clenched her fists in annoyance. "You know perfectly well I did not mean it in that way."

He casually clicked his tongue against his teeth, an innocent expression on his pale face. "Oh, I think you did. But if you insist on denying it…"

"Piper?"

Piper swung around quickly, her eyes widening when they fell upon her suspicious Commanding Officer, standing at the door with his arms crossed and his narrowed eyes upon the Dark Ace.

"Ah, seems you all just can't keep away from me." The Dark Ace's head rolled onto his other shoulder lazily, the cheeky lop-sided smirk still bright upon his face. "Come to join the party, Aerrow?"

Aerrow raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the Dark Ace when he spoke. "Piper, leave us please."

"Stay," The Dark Ace commanded, his eyes now on Aerrow too, meeting his gaze. Piper looked at Aerrow confusedly whilst she waited by the door, unsure of what was happening. "She was giving me my dinner."

"She's not your slave," Aerrow growled. "Piper-

"-Piper, I want you to stay. It's nice to have something very..._delicious_ in here." The Dark Ace interrupted smoothly, grinning as he licked his lips a little, flicking his eyes to look at her figure before they flicked back to assess Aerrow's reaction.

Aerrow pulled out his blade, breathing heavily through his nostrils as he tried to remain calm.

"You shut your mouth," Aerrow snarled at him, tightening his grip on the blade. Piper rolled her eyes at the drama, perfectly ready to interrupt them and speak for herself. But the heated arguments like this were happening daily, with the Dark Ace knowing exactly what Aerrow's weak points were, causing that angry side of Aerrow's that was hardly shown to be unleashed. "Don't refer to Piper like that again, or else."

The Dark Ace's eyes widened considerably, feigning confusion. "Why, I meant the food, Aerrow. The _food_ is delicious today."

* * *

"You shouldn't let him get to you."

"I know," Aerrow sighed.

They were sitting together outside in the calm peace of the night, with only the gentle, sleepy breathing of the Condor's engine disturbing them. Piper lay her head on Aerrow's shoulder, her smooth lids fluttering delicately as she yawned loudly. He chuckled at her, pulling her closer.

"Why are you so tired today?"

"No idea," She yawned again in reply, sighing heavily.

"Finn can take your duties tomorrow."

"No… no. I'm fine."

"You aren't."

"Am." She replied childishly, before starting to get up. "But I'm going to do my rounds now, anyhow. Night."

Aerrow turned to look at her, a small smile on his sad face, taking her a little by surprise. "Night, P."

* * *

_"So. You're very attached to him. Late night talks, strolls under the twinkling stars. How very romantic."_

_Piper ignored him, piling the plates onto the tray. The Dark Ace caught the hand that rested near his on the cold floor, causing her to turn her head in surprise and her eyes lift to look at him._

_"What?" She found herself whispering, her eyes almost silently begging him to stop. His eyes darkened considerably as he leaned in closer, drawn to her musky scent, almost closing his eyes in pleasure._

_"Talk to me," He murmured unexpectedly._

_"We are talking."_

_"Come here," He tried to tug on her hand to draw her to him but she refused, frozen in her squatted position. He wanted to try to express what he truly wanted, to try to establish how he felt, but he felt so unbearably stupid and... and mad. He was here, trapped on the Condor, finding himself strangely attached to this tiny woman before him. She struggled to try to get her hand out of his grip but he only tightened it._

_"Why are you doing this?" She almost groaned in frustration, trying to ignore how his head has tilted up so his soft lips lightly brushed under her jaw, moving slowly up it. "You're mad. I… I can get help. If you don't let go, I'll scream-"_

_"-Scream for it then." He breathed, watching as her bright eyes lingered on his before, slowly, she leaned downwards and kissed him fully._

"What is she planning?"

The Dark Ace clicked his tongue, staring blankly at the bare wall. Aerrow counted to ten, before kneeling down and waving a hand, watching as the Dark Ace blinked rapidly: He looked at Aerrow in irritation when he realized he had been day dreaming. _Again. _

Aerrow rolled his eyes at him. "What. Is. Cyclonis. Planning?" He repeated slowly, ignoring the Dark Ace's growl.

"I'm. Not. Saying." The Dark Ace repeated in the same patronising tone, a smile spreading over his face. Aerrow snarled before getting up and moving away.

"Well, you're not going anywhere until you start co-operating."

"I highly doubt I'll be let go if I _do _tell you." The Dark Ace's thoughts were back to Piper again without even realizing. He was recalling her soft, midnight blue curly hair, her smooth copper skin, those tangy orange eyes. He had never failed to remember her features, a habit formed whilst they had been trapped in that room together. The Dark Ace had never felt so frustrated: and in more than one way. "You could take these bloody chains off. I don't recall that you ever used forceful methods."

Aerrow paused for a moment, before turning to look at him. He sighed before removing a small key from his pocket and throwing it to him "Fine. There's a change of plan anyway."

"How exciting," The Dark Ace replied sarcastically, almost sighing in relief when his wrists were free from the tight metal grips. He rubbed at them before looking back up at Aerrow. "It's cold."

"I'll get him a blanket." Piper's voice came from the door. "He'll never shut up otherwise."

The Dark Ace and Aerrow moved their heads to look at the very tired looking navigator. She walked in and looked at Aerrow questioningly. "I take it you've finished with him? Can I start watching over him?"

Aerrow nodded and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by her again. "I'll be _fine _Aerrow."

"Yes, _Aerrow_." The Dark Ace chipped in, smiling as he gazed at Piper. "She'll be fine."

Aerrow shot him a warning look before turning to Piper and giving her his signature _'I'm-here-if-you-need-me'_ expression. She returned him a small smile and he took it as his cue to leave. Piper turned back to look at the Dark Ace, who smirked at her. She sighed, before retreiving a stool and then finding him a blanket, throwing it to him and sitting upon the stool, facing him.

He wrapped it around him, sitting against the wall as he carried on staring at her curiously. Piper couldn't quite figure out what he was thinking of; but instantly felt uncomfortable, her gut tingling a little and goosebumps rising at the back of her neck.

"What?" She finally snapped: she was never at her best when she was sleepy. The rest of her comrades were good at remaining calm under any situation, and even Finn took them by surprise at his energy when it was late. But this was different: Piper didn't like the way he carried on looking at her, as if she was something to _devour..._She felt almost naked; vulnerable.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" He repeated, intent on teasing her again.

"Stop staring at me."

"Don't flatter yourself so. I'm only staring to assess some things."

"_What _things?"

He smirked at her.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just stop it."

Silence.

"I'm surprised you're not curious to know what I'm thinking of."

"I really couldn't care less. Just shut up and go to sleep."

"I'm thinking," Ace's smirk was widening now as he continued. "Of how easily your uniform could be ripped to shreds."

Piper felt heat rise in her cheeks as she coughed slightly, not quite sure how to remain calm. He was watching her: amused by how uncomfortable he was making her feel.

"Wonderful," Piper almost choked out, feeling her legs shake a little whilst her fingers tingled numbly. The Dark Ace stood up, walking over to her slowly. She remained in her stool, unafraid. He had no weapon and would not be foolish to hurt her; not with Aerrow on night duty too. He raised his fingers to lift her chin a little, his warm breath smouldering her: she could barely breathe as his eyes roamed her before he leaned down so he was closer to her, his fingers now falling to her shirt.

"I always liked a girl in uniform." He told her quietly, his dark chuckle making her heart leap delightedly. His long, thin fingers moved smoothly down her shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, their eyes never off each other. She said nothing, obliged to just let him continue, all sense vanishing from her and replaced instead by pure _lust_: she was finally able to admit what he always knew. That she was attracted to him.

That she _wanted _him.

His cold hand pressed against her beautifully warm stomach and he almost hissed in pleasure, bending his dark head to lean his forehead against her own as he breathed heavily, holding back every ounce of control to not leap on her. Piper's hand covered his and she lifted her eyelids to look up at him through her feathery eyelashes, feeling her fingers slide inbetween his before he pushed their entwined hands upwards, towards the lining of her black bra. His eyes had clouded over with desire and she felt her weak knees shudder as he moved his other arm around her small waist, easily lifting her into his arms.

She clasped her own around his neck instantly, allowing his rough hand to move along her leg and under her thigh, grasping it before pulling her closer and making her leg wind around his waist. The second leg followed this example and Piper felt herself pressed against him fully, watching as he closed his eyes momentarily in pleasure.

Neither had spoken. They didn't need to. They had had enough of pushing whilst pulling, of commanding to stop when really, they were _desperate_ for each other. Piper's head came down just as his moved up and he captured her lips in a bruising kiss, finally claiming her.

He shuffled them along, setting her gently on the table as they kissed each other hungrily, Piper's hands clutching his thick, fluffy hair just as his roamed her body, moving up and down her sides. She lifted her head, her curls tumbling down her back prettily as his hot mouth attacked her long, soft neck, their hips moving rhythmically as she pressed her lips to his forehead, growling against it quietly. His hand moved under her shirt to the clasp of her bra at her back, easily removing it and moving his fingers to tug it down just as Piper removed her own shirt. He stroked her delicately, her warm smooth skin too much for him to take as he moved up to capture her lips again before he pulled away to murmur: "Tell me to stop, and I will."

She pulled his head to him, her hand pressed against his scalp, lifting her face to kiss him fully. When she pulled away, she never faltered under his dark, predatoral hungry gaze, slowly shaking her head.

"I can't," She admitted in a whisper. He groaned at that: cupping her face with his hands to pull her upwards and kiss her, climbing up onto the table as he laid her down, her hands roaming his back under his shirt just as his head bobbed down to kiss his way along her body, egged on by her delicate sighs of his name that left her plump lips. Her hands tugged his shirt and he sat up to remove it, watching as she ran her fingers lightly down his hard chest, tracing his abs before resting upon the zipper of his trousers. His eyes darkened as he watched her and she too looked up at him as, slowly, she ran the zipper down. Before she could do anything else, his fingers clasped around her thin wrist and he lifted it up, kissing along it, his eyes still gazing into hers before: he bit her.

She felt a growl at the back of her throat and suddenly, felt herself soar forwards and pull him down to her. He obliged her, sliding his tongue into his mouth and pressing his body down to hers just as he moved his hand downwards to untie the laces of her own trousers. Her hand joined his to stop him and he looked up at her.

"Please don't," His voice was thick with desire as he stroked his fingers along the front of her trousers, causing her to hiss and moan at the same time. "Don't ask me to stop now. Don't you dare. Let me_ have_ you... Please..."

She only gave him a small nod, letting her eyes close as he groaned against her lips, her trousers considerably loosened. His kisses were pressing everywhere into her face and she only arched her back a little: ready.

* * *

Aerrow yawned as he moved along the corridor; stopping outside of the room where the Dark Ace was being held. He checked the time. It was his turn to take watch. Sighing, he moved forwards to type in the code to allow him to enter, waiting for the doors to open.

He had no idea what he was about to discover.

* * *

___**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favouriting (I know that's not really a word, so shame on me) I'm enjoying writing this story and only want others to enjoy it too, so please please please, just for me: review._  



End file.
